drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
I Invented Sex
"I Invented Sex" is a song by American R&B singer Trey Songz, and features Canadian recording artist Drake. Together, they wrote the song alongside Tony Scales and its producer, Los Da Mystro. It was released tourban airplay as the third single from Songz's third studio album Ready on October 13, 2009. The song features a sensual message, accompanied by heavy percussion. "I Invented Sex" received positive reviews, and reached number forty-two on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], and became Songz's first song to top the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. Its official remix features fellow R&B singers Keri Hilson and Usher. The accompanying music video, containing a parental advisory warning, is the follow-up to the "Say Aah" video. Background When speaking about the record with MTV News, Songz said, "It's a groove record. It's got that knock at the same time. It's sexy at the same time. Conceptually, it's mind-blowing to tell a woman, 'You gonna think we invented sex when we're done.' That's where I am."[1] The song was recorded at 11th Street Studios in Atlanta, Georgia.[2] The official remix of the song features fellow American R&B singers Usher and Keri Hilson.[3]Another remix features Willie Taylor of R&B group Day26.[4] R&B singerChris Brown freestyled the song in his first mixtape, In My Zone, with the title "Invented Head."[5] Lyrics Trey Songs This goes out to the beautiful girls Which one of yall, which one of yall Which one of yall goin' home wit trigga 1: Trey Songz Sittin at the club oo shawty Walkin past a nigga lookin at me all naughty Then I said baby wassup Reach for that hand shake got a hug Bottles of H got me wit a lil buzz Up in VIP wit all my thugs niggas U leaned over and said you want me Girl when the vallet pull the benz up Off to the crip shawty where we gon end up Girl sit back relax hold up Let me turn the radio on Trey Songz Girl when I get you to the crib (let me get you to the crib) Upstairs to the bed (upstairs to the bed) Girl you gonna think x4 Girl when I pull back them sheets And you climb on top of me Girl you gonna think x4 You gonna think I invented sex x3 2: Trey Songz Put the code in the gate Pull up to the driveway Cause she like the way I touch her Listenin to usher I got a confession kno we bout to sin but your body is a blessing (Father forgive me) Can we take it up stairs My bed's waiting there All I want to do is Give you all of me And want you give me all of you I want your body like right now (right now) You know I live a magnum lifestyle (lifestyle) Baby turn the lights down And ima turn you on Trey Songz Girl when I get you to the crib (let me get you to the crib) Upstairs to the bed (upstairs to the bed) Girl you gonna think x4 Girl when I pull back them sheets And you climb on top of me Girl you gonna think x4 You gonna think I invented sex x2 Cuz I do it like I did 3: Drake Its a celebration clap clap bravo Lobster and shrimp and a glass of moscado For the girl who's a student and the friend who's a model Finish the whole bottle and we gon do it big like this Yea and he was just practice He aint in your world you can take him off your atlas Girl you on fire can I be the one you match with Ill give you the credit card and baby you can max this out Show me where your tats is show me where you heads at Maybe I can grasps it If you ever come up wit a question you should ask it Caught up on your ex still I can get you past it Yea and your friends all suggest Whats the chance of this nigga being betta than the rest Just tell em you appreciate the help But you just got to know for yourself Trey Songz Girl when I get you to the crib (let me get you to the crib) Upstairs to the bed (upstairs to the bed) Girl you gonna think x4 Girl when I pull back them sheets And you climb on top of me Girl you gonna think x4 You gonna think I invented sex x3 Composition and Critical Reception Ajitpaul Mangat of Tiny Mix Tapes said the song, along with the intro, "Panty Droppa", were "swagga-oozing" and "expertly build the mood with chopped and screwed vocals and exploding percussion, respectively."[6] Drake's closing rap has been described as "Best I Ever Had"-esque.[7] David Jeffries of Allmusicnoted the song as a standout track from Ready.[8] Complimenting the wide appeal of song's title, DJBooth said that, "With a high-caliber guest feature and a radio-ready sound, this single should be just the thing to boost the already-substantial sales of Songz’ [sic] third album."[7] In the song's remix, Songz makes references to Tiger Woods, as he also refers to "going in like a Lil Wayne-Drakesong."[3] DJBooth said that Songz sings alongside, "Usher, who basically invented the modern sexual r&b blueprint that Songz is following, and Hilson, who more than holds her own alongside the boys with some scintillating vocals and hilarious 'soldier at attention' sexual entendres." The review goes on to state, "These three may not have invented sex, but they sure make listening to music while having sex more enjoyable."[3] Chart Performance On the week ending November 7, 2009, "I Invented Sex" debuted at number ninety on the Billboard Hot 100.[9] The following week, it moved up to eighty, and eventually peaked at forty-two.[9] It spent twenty weeks on the chart over 2009–10 eventually falling off the chart on the week ending March 10, 2010.[9] The song also topped the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, making it Songz's first number one the chart.[10] Music Video The music video was directed by Yolande Geralds, who also helmed the clip for "Say Aah", while Drake does not appear in the it.[11] The video carries a parental advisory warning.[11] A combination video was released for the clips of "I Invented Sex" and "Say Aah", as they were later released separately. Songz confirmed to MTV News that the previous would be a continuation of the latter. On the "I Invented Sex" clip, Songz said, "It's very sensual. The idea I had, it came from a banned Calvin Klein ad. It was a dude and two girls and they was touching and kissing. I was like, 'Man, I wanna do that.' We didn't go all the way there. I didn't have two girls — we simulated best we could, and it's more sensual than raunchy.".[1] It ranked at number twenty-two on BET: Notarized Top 100 Videos of 2009 countdown.[12] Live Performances Songz performed "I Invented Sex" on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on December 1, 2009 and on 106 & Park on December 11, 2009.[13][14] The song was then performed again with "Say Aah" on It's On with Alexa Chung, and then on The Mo'Nique Show[15][16] In January, both Songz and Drake appeared at West Hollywood's House of Blues to perform the song.[17] As a part of a medley with one of his musical influences, Stevie Wonder, "I Invented Sex" was sung at the 2010 BET Honorson February 1, 2010.[18] He performed the song once again on 106 & Park on February 11, 2010 for "Love Week" with a medley of "Neighbors Know My Name", and "Say Aah".[19] He again performed it in March 2010 at MTV's Spring Break 2010, in Acapulco, Mexico.[20] Keri Hilson and Usher joined Songz to perform the official remix at WHTA's Jingle Ball in December 2009.[21] Category:Singles featuring Drake Category:Singles